The Costume Party
by toriblake95
Summary: Costume Mix Up, or Hilarious Twist? Enjoy (; (minor sexual content, but nothing serious. It's all talk.)


This was inspired by RebeccaHeartArt on DeviantArt… I will upload the link when I can find it. Until then, Enjoy!

* * *

Helga sighed to herself. Damn those costume stores and their stock/inventory. She truly hated the length of this costume. It wasn't enough that the female Robin Hood costume was short, but didn't guys know how to keep their commentary about her legs to themselves? It was beginning to make her feel self-conscious. She really would've preferred anything else, granted it had to be longer than this costume. The only good part was since this costume was one of the only few in stock, no body else would be wearing this tonight. A light breeze swept by causing Helga to shiver.

She sighed again. Phoebe would definitely ask why she hadn't gotten a Daisy Duck Costume. But it was this or a Barney costume… She continued to walk the pathway up to the Wellington-Lloyd mansion, rolling her eyes at the guys who whistled at her and nonchalantly giving him the middle finger.

She damned Rhonda for her brilliant idea of a makeover. Every year of school had been simple for Helga, until the summer before 11th grade. Rhonda had been the hostess of weekend sleepovers since 5th grade, and one weekend over the summer before Junior Year, Helga had been foolish enough to trust Rhonda with giving her a make-over. That school year had been hell for Helga, with more cat-calls, whistles, awkward passes from strange men, and over all more flirting than Helga had ever expected in one life time. She cried tears of joy when she realized she was very pretty with the right clothes and some make up (and a very colorfully filled vocabulary while Rhonda and the girls plucked her eyebrow), but hated the idea that just because she could be pretty outside suddenly meant every guy in school was gawking at and making passes at her. The idea disgusted her enough to make her skin crawl.

But what made Helga feel even worse was that the one person she had mainly done it for, didn't even notice. Though to be fair, they hadn't seen much of each other since high school started and had drifted throughout the years and it was now Senior Year! Of course, having their best friends begin dating in 5th grade helped to see each other more, but there were rarely anymore double dates for Helga to enjoy when high school started, and when there were, it was mainly carnivals and festivals or fast food dates (if she could even call them that.) They had come to terms a while ago and were considerably friends, but it still annoyed her that Arnold Phillip Shortman hadn't taken any notice to her new look. Of course, she kept up with it because it made her feel better about herself, but she truly wished Arnold would take the time to notice her. She even lightened up on the bulling for Pete's sake!

She brushed off her dresses poofy skirt and knocked on the door to the mansion. Why did she even come to these things? They were just so her imbeciles for classmates could drink, have sex, and after the liquid courage would disappear- regret their poor decisions between the next morning and nine months later. She sighed. She loved Phoebe to bits and pieces, but she would've rather been anywhere but here, especially in this damned costume.

"Helga! You look darling! Come in! Come in!" Rhonda greeted her a bit too sloppily. _'I think she's had too much' _Helga mentally noted. It was common for Rhonda to drink too much and get sloppy drunk, so Helga ignored it and simply greeted her and ventured into the house to find Phoebe.

She found Phoebe in the kitchen, probably looking for some headache meds. Phoebe and Helga never drank at parties, and neither did Arnold or Gerald. Arnold, for obvious reasons didn't participate in liquid encouragement, and Gerald didn't want any type of close call to cheating on his beloved Phoebe. They both loved and adored each other too much to do anything stupid. They mainly just came to hangout with their friends.

Phoebe smiled when she saw her best friend leaning against the doorway, and then frowned deeply.

"Helga, did you intend on wearing the same thing as Arnold?"

Helga had been prepared for an answer and her mouth quickly shot out "This was the only thing the costume store had left." She said with a sigh.

Phoebe observed her for a minute and was about to speak until Helga had fully processed Phoebe's words.

Helga's eyes flew wide open as she screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE SAME THING AS ARNOLD?'" Phoebe stood there about to explain before Helga's mind shot into over drive. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE."

Helga quickly turned to make a b-line for the door before her body slammed into something, or rather someone, causing her anger to fly off the edge.

"Watch Where Youuuuuuu…." Helga's sentence drifted off as she looked into his eyes. Arnold had caught her when they bumped into each other and still had his hands around her tiny figure… but they wouldn't release her. They stood staring at each other as their blushes deepened. Arnold wanted to look away, but was beginning to drown in the pools of blue around her pupil- meanwhile Helga was beginning to find herself lost in the jungles of his green eyes. They stood staring at each other with lost looks on each other's faces. Phoebe smiled, enjoying the idea of the two friends finally talking about the feelings Phoebe and Gerald knew all too well that they carried for each other.

Arnolds smile softened and his eyes began to become half-lidded, which made Helga begin to feel extremely nervous. Arnold released her gently "Sorry about that Helga, I guess I should watch where im going. But I'm glad I caught you, you look really nice." He smiled at her and Helga was instantly a puddle of goo in his hands. She smiled, lost in a trance of ecstasy and was about to go off into a monologue about her love for him before she came to her senses.

"Well- Watch where you're going next time, football head."

Arnold began laughing "Man, I haven't heard that nickname in a while. I missed it."

Helga was in shock, and mixed up with annoyance then pleasure. "Yeah, yeah football head. I'm hilarious."

He smiled, regaining his composure. "Sorry, Helga. So how have you been?"

"Oh fine. Just tormenting children and taming a fire breathing dragon so I can rule the world as usual." She said calmly. Arnold smiled. He had missed her odd sense of humor. Helga and Arnold both stared at each other before busting into laughter. "Man Helga, It's great to see you again, I've really missed your sense of humor! And I think you look really cute in that costume." Arnold smiled sweetly at the girl now secretly a puddle of goo in front of him.

"Hey Arnold!-" Gerald walked into the kitchen. He froze at the sight before him. Arnold had his hands wrapped around Helga, and they were both matching in Robin hood costumes, laughing. Just the sight of it was perfect.

'_They can't be that blind about it…'_ Gerald thought to himself. Suddenly his hand was intertwined with a smaller girl. He looked beside him and realized it was Phoebe. She had worn her Minnie Mouse Costume, and He had worn his Mickey Mouse Costume. Phoebe lightly tugged on Gerald's hand and they quietly left the two blondes alone in the room to enjoy the night.

Gerald had been difficult to convince that Helga and Arnold were meant for each other, being that he didn't like her as a bully. When Phoebe and him began dating, the double dates started, and Gerald had realized something was up between the two blondes, and Arnold had been acting funny since Gerald had caught them kissing in the Jungle in San Lorenzo, but the two had brushed it off and Gerald let everything return to normal. Until one night on a double date in 7th grade when he realized Arnold was giving Helga THAT look. Gerald knew THAT look; he could spot it from miles away. But the way he gave Helga that look had told Gerald all he needed to know. Gerald tried to ignore it, explain it, and dismiss it, but after almost 3 years of double dates while dating Phoebe he realized Arnold didn't just like Helga, or like-like Helga. There was much more. And eventually, the gang noticed too. Even Rhonda Lloyd had mentioned the two blondes "Need To Be Together Already!" as Rhonda put it. Curly would then give his maniacal laugh saying "…in time my sweet." And run off to let the animals out of the zoo again. In the end, everybody seemed to know Arnold and Helga had something special, and were in a sense, "Made For Each Other." Phoebe had noticed Arnold giving Helga THAT look too after a while and asked Gerald about it. Gerald, however reluctant he may have been, knew his Best Friend and the one and only Helga G. Pataki were "Meant To Be." It took Gerald a while to accept it, but once he did (it had been a while (5 years to be exact)) but eventually Gerald realized the two did in fact have something special and were too painfully oblivious and dense to realize it. So he jumped on the bandwagon and tried to get Arnold and Helga together, but soon High School got in the way and everybody lightened up on the whole plan to get the blondes together. They decided the two would just have to figure it out on their own.

Arnold and Helga stopped their fit of laughter and looked around for Phoebe, only to realize she had left, probably in an attempt to find Gerald. "So Helga, what do you want to do?" Arnold asked casually. He hoped she wouldn't say anything about his hands on her hips and hoped she was comfortable leaning against the counter.

Helga suddenly realized her back was against the kitchen counter and Arnold was still holding her. She didn't want to say anything because she loved that his hands were holding her sides and he was still pressed up against her. "Uh, I don't know actually. I haven't been to one of Rhonda's parties in a while. I don't deal with drunk people." Helga said. Arnold knew about Miriam's alcoholism and dismissed the comment. "Why don't we go dance?"

"Arnold, the last time I danced was at homecoming with you- And If I remember correctly, that was the 5th time I got tangoed into a pool because of you." Helga began laughing at the memory.

"Hey, I didn't know they opened up the pool that time. That time Harold and Stinky did it because Sid was dancing with Lila. That wasn't on purpose!" Arnold laughed with her.

"Whatever football head," Helga continued to laugh "lets just hangout in here. I think Nadine threw up on the dance floor when I walked by anyways." Helga jumped up to sit on the counter. Arnold took his hands off her hips, secretly disappointed.

"Alright Helga." Arnold smiled. "Can I make you something to drink?"

"Can you just grab me a Yahoo Soda?" Helga jumped on the counter and sat, hoping he would lean against the counter into her arms. She loved how he held her hips and wished he would do it again. _'Too bad he'll never love me…' _Helga thought sadly to herself, disheartened.

Arnold quickly raided the refrigerator for Yahoo! Sodas, since he knew the coolers were stocked with beer and other various drinks. They knew Rhonda didn't mind, since she knew that certain friends didn't drink alcohol at her parties. Arnold grabbed 2 Yahoo! Sodas from the fridge and opened them, bringing Helga's to her and taking a quick sip of his while standing in front of her before setting it on the counter.

Helga gulped down a few sips before setting her drink down on the counter beside Arnold's drink. Helga looked up and noticed Arnold was staring at her with a strange look. Arnold looked extremely dazed, to say the least. Helga couldn't quite place it but the look he was wearing looked almost like he was daydreaming… She was familiar with his daydreaming look, but this was slightly different- like an affectionate look. But it couldn't possibly be because of her… could it? No. Arnold never felt that way about her. He couldn't possibly… Helga shook her head, dismissing any and all thoughts of that. She decided the kitchen was getting too hot to handle and decided since the party was winding down, her and Arnold could go downstairs for a rousing game of 'truth or dare', 'seven minutes in heaven', or 'spin the bottle' with the other remaining guests, which always consisted of their childhood friends.

Arnold and Helga wandered downstairs to find everyone except Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, who was probably upstairs plastered or participating in promiscuous activities. The gang was in the middle of a game of truth or dare. Arnold and Helga sat down as Lila was dared to kiss Sid's bare feet. Lila then dared Stinky to do a handstand, and Stinky made Harold tell the truth about why he called Helga "Madame Fortress Mommy". Harold noticed Arnold and Helga matching and decided to spice the game up a bit, and since he knew Arnold and Helga could never turn down a dare...

"Helga, I dare you to make-out with Arnold in the closet for 10 minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"Boy Howdy!"

"Whilikers!"

"Do you have a death wish pink boy!? I'm not going to make-out with Arnold in a closet just for kicks. Try again bucko!"

"Actually Helga, it's the rules of the game, otherwise you have to do triple dog dare, which is 3 times worse. You know, 3 different truths or dares and you have to pick the one you do." Rhonda Lloyd stated knowingly as she stumbled gracelessly down the stairs.

"Shit!" Helga whispered under her breath… "Alright pink boy… give me 3 more options."

"Actually Helga, we already established at the beginning of High School that I make up the Triple Dog Dares… Remember? Now lets see… Option 1: Tell us why you REALLY bullied Arnold as kids. Option 2: Pretend to be Arnold's stalker next week at school and pronounce your love and undying adoration to him at Lunch. Or Option 3: Sleep with Arnold, and by sleep, I mean have sex. Arnold's too nice to fuck a girl, so sex is a bit more for modesty's sake… So what's it gonna be Pataki?"

Helga could literally feel her eye twitch "Are you out of your mind?! Those are horrible dares!"

"Actually Helga, the first one isn't so bad…" Phoebe stated. Helga looked at Phoebe and Phoebe knew to be quiet. Phoebe knew all too well why Helga had targeted Arnold, but also knew Helga wasn't about to blow her biggest secret.

Arnold however, was sitting there blushing. Why did all these dares have to revolve around him? Wait a second…"Hey! Why am I the only guy in these dares?" Arnold asked. Its not that he didn't like Helga, its just- why were they targeting ONLY him and Helga?

"Because Arnold, you're the only guy Helga is close to, and most of the guys here are already taken anyways. You lucked out Shortman."

Arnold rolled his eyes "This is ridiculous you guys… Helga shouldn't have to do this crazy stuff."

"Actually Arnold, she entered this game knowing there is no turning back. We've been doing this for years. You, Me and everybody else here knows what's gone on before, and that the rules have never changed." Rhonda knew the Triple Dog Dares were things Arnold and Helga would never do, and would back down into the first dare.

"Fine. Lets just make-out in the closet and get it over with." Helga grabbed Arnold's wrist and dragged him to the closet. Everybody watched in eager excitement as the two blondes were about to finally make a move, even if it was a bit forced.

Arnold and Helga stood in the closet, awkwardly trying to figure out how to approach the other. Finally Arnold spoke "Look Helga, I'm not gonna force you to do anything with me, you know me better. If you don't want to do this, we can just leave and go to Slaucens or something. But if you want to, then I'm fine with whatever you want. Okay?" Helga was fidgeting with her feet, unsure of what to do or say. "Arnold… I'm going to tell you something I've never told anybody, not even Phoebe… I've never made out with anybody…"

"Is that what you're afraid of Helga?" She nodded shyly and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "If it makes you feel better, I've never made out with anybody either. Lila said she wasn't into it, so we never did it."

Just knowing that suddenly made Helga feel a bit better "So…you're just as lost as I am about this?" Arnold nodded "Pretty much..."

"So… do you want me to be the first girl you make-out with?" Helga's heart was racing.

"Do you want me to be the first guy you make out with?" Little did she know, Arnold's heart was racing too. Helga didn't say anything "Here… Lets go slow and see what happens. If you're not comfortable, we can stop. Okay?" Helga nodded, unable to form any words.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and kissed it, then kissed her cheek, and finally, kissed her lips so delicately it was difficult to tell they had kissed at all. Slowly Helga's lips moved with Arnold's. They started out slow, but soon found it difficult to stop. They began panting from the lack of air, but didn't want or care to stop. Arnold's hands eventually found Helga's hips and Helga's arms wrapped around Arnold's neck. Every secret want was being unleashed and soon enough, Helga was pinned into the wall, Arnold's lips began to travel down Helga's throat, while Her hands played with his wild locks of blonde hair. His lips traveled back to hers, and they greedily kissed the other with no intentions of stopping. Arnold pressed his body against hers as their tongues twisted and teased each other. Finally, they needed air and separated enough so only their foreheads and noses were touching, both sets of eyes closed, panting. Arnold lightly rubbed her hips with his thumbs, and Helga's hands quietly played with his hair.

"I think we need to talk…" Arnold said quietly so if anybody was outside the door listening (which they all were) that they couldn't hear him.

"Okay…" Helga had a feeling where this was leading to, and even though she didn't like it, she knew they were older and had to deal with it like adults now.

The two held hands quietly deciding to approach it head first. Their 10 minutes were up, and Arnold quietly opened the door, allowing their friends and classmates to fall into the closet with them.

Nervous laughs erupted from the group of teenagers, as Helga and Arnold stood holding hands, surprised.

"You were listening into the closet door?" Helga looked irritated, and Arnold wasn't surprised. All his friends (besides Gerald) had mentioned how they wanted Arnold to finally "Get Lucky" with a girl; some even mentioned Helga, even though nobody thought they could get her.

"We just wanted to see if you could actually do it. So… how was it?" Rhonda voiced with eager curiosity.

Deep blushes suddenly appeared on Helga and Arnold's faces, and they shied away from each other, still unknowingly holding hands.

"Uh, I have to go…to the bathroom. Excuse me." Helga made a beeline for the stairs to get up to the first floor. Suddenly, all eyes were on Arnold. "Uh, I need some air." Arnold rushed behind Helga in an attempt for a quick escape.

"Well, it looks like it went well" Their classmates began laughing hysterically, knowing the two blondes would be together sooner or later, and all knowing smiles on their faces.


End file.
